Cuando los Dioses hacen travesuras
by ineverloveyou
Summary: ¿Quién dice que los Dioses no tratan de divertirse?/ One-shot.


**Disclaimer: **El manga/ anime "InuYasha" no es de mi propiedad.

**Imagen por: **AkiDead [DeviantART]

**One-shot** para **M.J. Hayden** [Espero y lo disfrutes pequeña *-*, aquí está otro de los tantos regalos que te debo xd].

**Link: **/topic/84265/99600605/1/Cumpleaños-de-M-J-Hayden

**# de palabras: **2884

* * *

Había temporadas en las que no solamente youkais caminan sobre la tierra tal cual o con forma humana. Los dioses también lo hacían y a la mayoría, les gustaba jugar (aunque otros, la verdad eran indiferentes): unos se la pasaban por ahí, enamorando mortales, otros, modificando el clima y los últimos, les encantaba hacer travesuras. Y, por la aldea de la sacerdotisa Kagome, había un dios muy peculiar.

Este Dios era pequeño, como una luciérnaga, y volaba, más no se trataba de un hada: ellos tienen alas y este dios no las necesitaba.

No tenía forma, su cuerpo era como un espejo: tomaba los colores del paisaje como suyos. La única forma en que podía distinguirlo (si es que llegabas a verlo) era porque era brilloso, como si la luz del sol se reflejara en él.

Este Dios (un pequeñísimo bulto), se paseaba por el cielo, rodeando el pozo de que años atrás le sirvió a la sacerdotisa del pueblo para viajar en el tiempo. El pozo estaba muerto desde el último viaje de aquella mujer y se le volvió a brindar la tarea de ser un simple cementerio para los youkais que osaban atacar aldea.

El dios estaba al tanto de esa historia y, a sabiendas que muy pronto tenía que regresar a su hogar, se preguntó qué pasaría si le devolviera ese majestuoso poder, y, sobre todo, si aquella acción le podría divertir.

No había nada que perder. No al menos para él: es un dios y ellos nunca pierden.

Bajó, cambiando su gama de colores de plateado, a verde-plateado, amarillo-plateado, plateado una vez más y por último, a café-plateado. Por fin había tocado el borde del pozo cuando emprendió de nuevo, ocasionando que una radiante luz naciera dentro del cementerio; aquello duró solamente un segundo.

El Dios se había posado sobre una alta rama del árbol conjunto, esperando tranquilo a quién alguien notara que el poder del pozo había regresado. Cuando vio que una chica alta, con kimono verde limón y cabello largo y negro se acercaba cargando un montón de flores púrpura, se movió de un lado a otro como una abeja emocionada al ver una flor.

Luego, se "sentó" y observó con cautela sus movimientos, esperando adónde podía transportar el pozo a aquella mujer.

Sería muy, muy divertido.

Rin se sentó en el pasto, dejando caer todos los pétalos de flores en su regazo. Se acomodó un mechón de su largo cabello tras su oreja —hacía años que dejó de usar una coleta— y empezó a acomodar las flores a su alrededor mientras esperaba el regreso de su "señor". Suspiró, ¿era indicado seguir llamándolo de esa manera?

Recargó su espalda en la vieja madera del pequeño cementerio y miró a su alrededor, Sesshomaru no tardaba en venir y Rin se preguntó si este era el "día" en que por fin la sacaría de ahí.

Ya han hablado de eso muchas veces, ya le ha dejado en claro sus sentimientos por él. Amor, que gracias al cielo, era correspondido (a su manera, claro). Entonces, ¿por qué no quiere que esté a su lado?

¿Qué hay de malo en ella? ¿Acaso siente vergüenza por qué está enamorado de una humana? No, Rin sabe muy bien qué él no es así. Entonces, _¿qué?_

—Supongo que tenemos mucho de qué hablar, otra vez —musitó para sí, esparciendo los pétalos a su alrededor teniendo varios mechones largos obstruyendo su vista, pero no le importó.

Miró hacia el cielo —el cabello se le pegó al rostro— notando que el calor se hacía cada vez más intenso y entrecerró sus ojos al tener unos rayos de sol directo en su visión: ya faltaba poco para que llegara.

Se lamió sus labios y prosiguió con su tarea nada importante; sólo le gustaba jugar con las flores mientras una helada brisa le acariciaba la espalda y le llegaba rozar la nuca. Rin se erguió concentrándose en aquel acontecimiento observando con su ceño fruncido hacia adelante. La brisa, antes de dejar la aldea, era cálida.

Giró su rostro, pensando que aquello era debido a que Sesshomaru "aterrizó" detrás de ella, pero no. Estaba sola y ahora sentía la brisa en su hombro y, también, escuchaba el eco del aire debajo o más bien, dentro del pozo.

Sin levantarse, giró su cuerpo para sentarse sobre sus rodillas y apoyó sus manos sobre la vieja madera que crujió al tener el peso de la muchacha sobre este. Rin, curiosa como siempre, metió su brazo dentro del "cementerio" y lo sacó entre asustada/sorprendida/emocionada al confirmar que el aire provenía de ese lugar.

—Wow… esto es… ¿interesante? —se dijo a sí misma llevándose un mechón de su cabellera detrás de su oreja. Cuando llegara Sesshomaru, le preguntaría a qué se debía esto: él _casi _siempre tenía una respuesta.

Un pequeñísimo bulto verde-plateado se había posado sobre su trasero era tan liviano como para sentirlo pero tan fuerte como para moverla. Y eso hizo: el Dios se había desesperado de ver como Rin estaba tan cerca de caer en su juego y al mismo tiempo, tan cerca de abandonarlo, así que decidió actuar.

Alzó un poco el vuelo al tiempo que Rin volvía a erguirse y se dejó caer sobre ella, dejando los movimientos de la chica a medio camino: la aventó y Rin cayó con tanta facilidad, como si no pesara nada en lo absoluto.

Cayó de cabeza y ni siquiera tuvo tiempo de gritar: todo había sido tan rápido y repentino que ni siquiera podía razonar lo que estaba pasando. Se quedó ausente, ida, quita, mientras una gran luz al final del túnel la cegaba y la envolvía de un clima hostil dándole ganas de llorar porque algo lejano le indicó que ya no estaba más en su hogar.

Mientras tanto, en el otro lado, el Dios se sentó sobre la madera y cuando se terminó de poner cómodo, se dedicó a mirar el espectáculo que estaba a punto de empezar: tenía curiosidad, ¿qué hilos del destino estaban del otro lado, esperándola?

Para empezar, ¿había _ya _alguien esperando por ella?

Unos suaves pasos sobre el césped se escucharon a un lado del Dios, este se giró a ver de quién se trataba ahora y ante tal sorpresa, reprimió sus ganas de brincar de emoción: un youkai y no era uno cualquiera.

El gran Lord del oeste frunció su ceño al percibir el olor de Rin justo dónde él se encontraba pero la chica no estaba por ningún lado: su rastro desaparecía en el pozo y su mirada se afiló. ¿Ese maldito _Dios_ tenía algo que ver con la repentina desaparición de su subordinada?

_Rin_

Su respiración era agitada, estaba completamente asustada y aturdida. Pasó saliva, sintiendo su garganta completamente seca y miró hacia arriba: el cielo era azul, significaba que era de día pero había algo extraño en éste que hizo hacerla dudar sobre su exacta ubicación.

¿Sería el aire, la temperatura o el mismísimo color lo que la hizo figurar que no estaba en la aldea? Era diferente, aunque fuese una locura, todo ahí era diferente.

—¿Hay alguien allí? ¿Señora Kagome, Señor InuYasha? —llamó sin éxito alguno, oyendo únicamente un pájaro, o tal vez dos, cantar a lo lejos. Frunció sus labios.

Notó que dentro del pozo había algo parecido a lianas, así que comenzó a subirlas con cuidado, aunque era un poco difícil ya que sus manos temblaban y sus piernas flaqueaban. Porque débil, no era: Sango se encargó de entrenarla al no presentar señales de ser una sacerdotisa. Además, Rin siempre quiso aprender a pelear.

Había dejado de ser una niña inocente y dependiente hace mucho, _mucho_ tiempo.

Por un momento resbaló y sus ojos se abrieron de par en par en lugar de echar un grito. Cuando se aseguró de estar firme, volvió a subir. Puso sus manos sobre el borde del pozo cuya madera, firme y resistente, la ayudó a tomar impulso para poder salir de una vez por todas. Una vez fuera, se acomodó el kimono, dejando que la tela cubriera con calma sus largas piernas y miró a su alrededor.

Su cuerpo dio un gran respingo y un grito ahogado: sus sospechas eran ciertas, ella ya no estaba más en esa aldea sino en un… ¿en un bosque? Todo era árboles y silencio, nada de humanos ni humo que indicara la cercanía de una casa.

¿Cómo pasó eso? Para empezar, ¿cómo pudo haber resbalado del pozo? —El pozo —inquirió algo desesperada y se dirigió ahí frenando a los dos pasos al percatarse que la desgastada madera ya no existía… porque no había pozo alguno.

—P-pero yo... yo toqué la madera —musitó desesperada mirando esa fosa que en esos momentos, no parecía tener fin—. ¡Yo toqué la madera! —gritó tomando su cabello con desesperación, sintiendo como sus dedos se enredaban entre sus desaliñados mechones y se mordió el labio, tratando de ahogar los gemidos de angustia.

¿Dónde estaba? ¿Qué lugar era ese? ¿Estaba sola? ¿Y si no? ¿Y si alguien la observaba? ¿Todo era una broma? ¿Shippo le estaba haciendo una broma?

Estaba haciéndose tantas preguntas que no se percató que había comenzado a llorar. Las lágrimas salían si control y si alguien —si es que en ese sitio 'alguien' existía— la veía en esos momentos, juraría que se trataba de una loca mujer a la que había que ignorar.

Una ramita se quebró a sus espaldas y Rin se giró de golpe, bajando sus manos sin precaución a lo que ocasionó que unos cabellos fueran arrancados de su sitio yéndose entre sus dedos.

Su boca se entreabrió y al sentir por fin sus mejillas húmedas, se pasó el dorso de su mano para secarse de alguna forma el rostro y avanzó atónita e ida hacia la mediana silueta que se visualizaba entre los árboles. _Un niño, _fue la primera palabra que se le vino a la mente, ¡una persona! Se agarró el kimono para poder correr mejor mientras reía un poco. No estaba sola.

«No estoy sola, alguien vino por mí ¡Estoy salva…!»

Pudo sentir una descarga eléctrica viajar por su espina dorsal ocasionando que frenara en seco, al estar tan sólo a unos centímetros de _él_. Entonces, nada tuvo sentido.

—¿S-sesshomaru? —lo llamó inconscientemente mientras que su cabeza comenzaba a dolerle.

Un Sesshomaru, tal vez, de ocho años, estaba frente a ella, mirándola como a todo humano: con asco y al mismo tiempo, sin importancia. Pero, sin embargo, había algo pequeñísimo en sus ojos que hacían a esa mujer especial. Algo que él no sabía cómo explicar y lo hacía sentir _débil_: emoción.

Y además, captó algo que lo hizo salir de sus casillas aunque por fuera sólo fuese una mirada de sorpresa: esa desconocida, esa _humana,_ tenía impregnado su olor y eso, sólo significaba una cosa…

Ella era su pareja.

—¿Quién demonios eres tú? —le cuestionó aunque por dentro creía saber la respuesta. Pero todo era vago y confuso, incluso para él.

Rin pasó saliva: no le tuvo miedo de niña, cuando Sesshomaru representaba más peligro; no le iba a tener miedo ahora. Pero aún así, no podía evitar sentirse nerviosa, ¡porque no sabía qué era lo que estaba pasando!

—R-rin —respondió abrazándose a sí misma notando que Sesshomaru no cambiaría mucho en el futuro: su cabello lo llevaría suelto, en lugar que recogido con una coleta; el vestuario llevaría armadura; aquello peludo y suave que llevaba sobre su hombro crecería; y llegaría un momento en que su mirar lucirá completamente muerta. Pero eso también cambiaría, cuando Rin entrara oficialmente a su vida.

Sesshomaru movió sus manos, haciendo tronar sus huesos y Rin supo que se preparaba para soltar los látigos color verde que, sin saber porqué, algo le decía que estaban hechos de la propia sangre de su señor.

—No me explico como un ser tan repugnante como tú tiene mi aroma —la chica enrojeció y tragó. Ella lo sabía muy bien—. Pero eso lo voy a arreglar.

—¿Eh? —retrocedió alarmada—. N-no, Sesshomaru… —Él rugió.

—¡¿Cómo te atreves?! No soy una escoria para que simplemente me llames así—espetó con sus ojos rojos y Rin negó: justamente hoy olvidó agregar su honorifico.

—Tú me pediste que no lo usara más —explicó con una nerviosa sonrisa—. Lo sé, no tiene sentido pero… pero… si me dejas explicar….

—Deja de hablar —ordenó alzando su mano y Rin cerró los ojos con fuerza: aunque la diferencia de estatura era notable, aún así, ella no iba a tener ventaja sobre un poderoso youkai. No importa si fuese un niño y en un futuro, su pareja.

—Por favor, por favor, soy Rin, soy Rin, por favor, soy Rin —balbuceó en susurros esperando lo peor.

Sesshomaru con sus pupilas dilatadas y sus dientes apretados se cuestionó por qué no era capaz de matarla: ¿qué tenía esa humana, por qué tenía su olor? ¿Por qué no puede…? No. ¿Por qué no quiere lastimarla?

—Vete —ordenó dándole la espalda y la miró por el rabillo del ojo—, hazlo ya antes de que cambie de opinión.

Rin lo miró sin saber qué decir: a pesar de esa advertencia, Sesshomaru fue el que decidió marcharse, en silencio y sin volver a ver hacia atrás. Ella se encogió de hombros.

—Lo sabes —susurró dejándose caer de rodillas—, a pesar de que aún no me conoces… sabes quién soy yo.

Un tacto suave se posó sobre su hombro, sobresaltándola un poco. Miró hacia atrás teniendo nuevamente lágrimas en sus ojos y enmudeció. Esto tenía que ser, un sueño, sólo eso…

—Inu… no Taisho… —balbuceó ante la silueta del hombre que yacía bajo los rayos del sol.

—Tú no eres de esta época —aquello no fue pregunta—. Y al parecer, tienes una historia con Colmillo Sagrado y mi hijo. —Los ojos de la muchacha bajaron a ver la espada que posaba en el obi del gran demonio perro. Colmillo Sagrado se agitaba bajo su mano.

Con torpeza, quitó la mano del demonio y le indicó respeto una y otra vez. Con su cabeza gacha, viendo hacia el césped, le dijo—: Es un honor estar en su presencia —e Inu no Taisho se echó a reír.

—Vamos, no hagas eso. No soy un dios, ni mucho menos. Sólo soy un guerrero.

Rin, aún con su cabeza hacia el césped, no se levantó hasta que el demonio le ayudó.

—Eres muy hermosa —aseguró levantando con cuidado su mentón—. Mi hijo tendrá mucha suerte. —Rin enrojeció.

—¿D-de qué habla?

—Sé muy bien que te eligió como su mujer. Tu aroma te delata —y esta vez, lo rojo de su rostro se fue hasta las orejas.

Sin querer, volvió a posar su mirar en Colmillo Sagrado notando que seguía inquieta.

—Gracias.

—¿Eh? —aquello llamó su atención, obligándole a ver a los ojos al demonio más respetado entre sus iguales y humanos: aquel ser tenía la misma mirada humana que InuYasha y las mismas facciones de Sesshomaru. Y su sonrisa, cielos, sus hijos tenían su misma sonrisa.

—He tomado mi decisión —su puño apretó más a Colmillo Sagrado— Puedes volver.

Rin entreabrió sus labios pero enmudeció al ser ligeramente empujada por el guerrero más fuerte de esa antigua época.

Su cuerpo cayó hacia un vacío y lo último que pudo ver antes de desvanecerse entre esa luz cegadora fue el rostro de un _hombre_ a quién Rin hubiese gustado conocer más.

* * *

Sus ojos se abrieron con pesadez al sentir una fuerte luz sobre ellos. ¿Acaso se encontraba perdida entre aquel abismo?

—_Rin_.

No. Había regresado.

Estaba siendo sentada sobre el césped por Sesshomaru: sentía como su espalda se apoyaba contra su mano al igual que su cabeza contra su hombro. Por fin abrió los ojos y quiso llorar.

Porque a quién vio fue a Inu no Taisho, sonriéndole por última vez.

—Rin.

—¿S-Sesshomaru? —logró balbucear y acarició su rostro—, ¡Sesshomaru!

Seguía débil, ida, desubicada, pero eso no le impedía abrazar a su amado.

—¿Estás bien? —la chica asintió sin despegarse de él. Su cabello plateado le hacía cosquillas en el rostro y rió al razonar: él antes usaba el peinado de su padre.

Por fin, rompió el abrazo y automáticamente su visión cayó hacia donde posaba Colmillo Sagrado. Estaba quieta, tranquila, descansando a un lado de su dueño.

«He tomado mi decisión»

Aquellas palabras vinieron junto con la brisa que bailó sobre sus cabellos que tuvo que mirar hacia todos lados para confirmar que había sido sólo su imaginación. Pero, gracias a eso, pudo comprender que era lo que Inu no Taisho quiso decir en tan pocas palabras: gracias a Rin, Sesshomaru heredó a Colmillo Sagrado.

Fue gracias a ella que el destino del youkai más poderoso y temible cambiara tan precipitosamente. Gracias a Rin, Sesshomaru pudo aprender a respetar a los humanos y ver más que sólo un montón de carne y huesos inútiles.

Pero sobretodo, Sesshomaru pudo ver que en la vida hay cosas más importantes que el simple poder.

—Sí, lo estoy —respondió con una sonrisa que se desvaneció cuando los fríos/cálidos dedos del youkai acariciaron su mejilla.

El pozo había vuelto a ser simplemente un cementerio.

—Rin…

La chica abrió sus ojos y el Dios celeste-plateado que los observaba desde el cielo, se marchó infeliz—: "y yo que creí sería interesante"

_Es hora de irnos._

* * *

**Edit: ** Hola lectores :-), muchas gracias por todos sus favoritos o.o, la verdad es que no me esperaba tanto y lo _**aprecio mucho**_. Pero, también, quiero hacer un pequeño recordatorio: existe algo que vale mucho **más** que un favorito o un follow, y eso es un **review**. No hay nada mejor que recibir un comentario: de un reglón, de tres, ¡de párrafos! No importa la extensión, no, sino el mensaje que quieren transmitir. Es muy importante para nosotros los autores porque es ahí cuando recibimos críticas constructivas cuándo fallamos o es cuándo nos alegran el día al saber lo que a ustedes les gustó de nuestro trabajo. **POR FAVOR, NO SE LES OLVIDE COMENTAR. **

¡Gracias & nos vemos en la siguiente lectura!


End file.
